


love Interruption

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is intersexed if you don't like don't read.<br/>Beca and DSM's leader Kommissar(Luisa) meet up after worlds and Beca flirts with Kommissar things ended up heating up</p><p>Look I'm sorry I can't write summaries, I suck at it but please read the Fic I'm sure it's better them my summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pitch perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I'm just a person with an imagination that is addicted to Becommissar 
> 
> I do not own the characters Pitch perfect does. I'm just borrowing them, so I can play around with them.
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT

One Shot

Chapter One: Feel It  
Beca's Pov,

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the bar, and waved the bar tender over, as I waited patiently for the bar tender to finish what she was doing.

"What can I get for you?" The bar tender asked  
"Can I get a vodka soda please" I said leaning against the bar

I ran my hands through my hair as I thought about how long the days had been leading up to world's, and now that world's was finally over I could finally take a evening to myself and relax. Since the Bella's were leaving tomorrow to head back to Barden to get ready for our graduation. Plus I still had to find away to tell Chloe that my plans had changed and I no longer was going to live with her and since I was moving to Berlin Germany for the job that I was offered. I let out a long sigh as my drink was set in front of me.

I took a sip from my vodka soda and felt instantly relaxed until I heard "Tiny Maus" come from directly behind me, I let out a groan and turned to Kommissar.

"What the hell do you want!" I said with a harshness in my tone as my eyes met hers and seen the sadness in them, I felt immediate regret at my harsh tone but there was nothing I could do now.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win, you fought vell today" Kommissar said trying to not let the brunettes harsh tone sadden her anymore than it or ready had.

"Thanks, you too. I'm sorry" I responded with an apologetic look as I kept my eyes locked on Kommissar's Icie ones. 

As Kommissar gave me a small smile and said "It's fine Maus"

"So... Can I buy you a drink?" I said feeling like a complete asshole as she nodded and leaved forwards and called for the bar tender, as a male bar tender came over with a smirk on his lips as he said "What can I help you with sexy?" 

"Can I get a Beer please" Kommissar said not even reacting to his flirt as he nodded and grabbed a beer opening it and handed it to her. I watched as she took a sip from her beer as I imagined the liquid running down her long pale neck, I averted my eyes and took a sip out of my drink as I fought the urge to say something stupid.

I felt her gaze on me and I tensed at the feeling, but then I heard a honeyed laughter come from Kommissar. I looked up at her and said "What?"

"You need to how do the American Teens say... Take a cold Pill, Ja?" Kommissar said

"The saying is take a Chill Pill" I corrected Kommissar as she said "Ja... Ja... Ja... I'll never understand your American idioms"

I looked at her and said "there not hard to learn, maybe you should try and learn some, some day"

"Ja, Maybe" Kommissar said as she took another sip out of her beer. 

I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous red lips wrapped around the top of the bottle, I muffled a groan as she pulled away from the Bottle with a small not very audible pop, she turned to look at me as the corners of her lips turned up in to a small smirk as she said "Like vhat you see"

I felt myself twitch in my pants as I raised my gaze from her lips to her eyes as I said "You know I fucking do"

I let a confident smirk graze my lips as I watched Kommissar's eyes darken ever so slightly as I gave her my answer. I was about to say something when Pieter walked over completely oblivious to the sexual tension the two of us were creating as he said "Ah, Tiny Bella, I see our lovely Kommissar had found you"

I nodded at him as he continued "I can see that I have interrupt you and Kommissar, So Congratulations on your win, DSM vill see you next year, and vill crush your Bellas and reclaim the world title as ours once again" 

My eyes shot between Kommissar and Pieter as I said "As much as I would love to kick your German asses again, I'm graduating this summer, so this is my last year" I replied, as I let my eyes once again drift between both Kommissar anf Pieter.

Both Kommissar and Pieter Frowned upon hearing what I had said as Kommissar cleared her throat and said "That is a shame Maus, I vould of loved to kick your ass" 

I grinned and thought 'I bet you would' as I said "Well I hate to say this, but you blow your only chance. I guess you will have to go on with the rest of your life knowing that you will never quite live up to the standard of Beca Mitchell" I said as the smugness returned. 

Both Kommissar and Pieter raised their eyebrows as Pieter said "Ja... Ja... Vhatever tiny Bella" as he turned to walked away calling over his shoulder "nice competing vith you"

I chuckled and said "does he always have to have the last word?"

Kommissar nodded and said "Ja, he's a big child vhen it comes to competing, or having the last word."

"I can see that" I said drinking the rest of my vodka soda down in one gulp, and set the empty glass on the counter and pulled the amount of money I owed out and payed for both of our drinks, then turned and looked at Kommissar as she said "Maus, I am truly sad that I vill not see you next year" 

"Oh who knows, one day you may see me in the future" I said as we both fell silent letting all the information we had learned sink in. I settled my gaze on Kommissar as she let a small smile graze her perfect lips.

"You know your truly a Beautiful woman inside and out" I said knowing this was probably the last time I'd probably talk to Kommissar. I looked at her face and seen a small blush apear on her cheeks.

"Thank you Beca" Kommissar said 

I locked eyes with Kommissar and watched as her eyes shifted from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. I couldn't take it anymore as I muttered "Fuck it" as I pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss then pulled away turning and started walking away leaving the hotel's bar and headed towards the elevators.

"Beca.... Maus.... Wait" Kommissar called after me, I turned to see Kommissar walking after me, I smiled and waited for her.

"What can I do for you" I said my voice cracking as I stared in to Kommissar's eyes

"Nothing Maus, you don't have to do anything for me, Just please take me to your room and make me yours" Kommissar said avoiding my eyes embarrassed by her sudden weakness

I placed my hands on her face forcing her to look at me as I placed my lips on her's and passionately kissed her doubt away, then pulled away taking her hand in mine and pulled to to the elevator pressing the up button and waiting for the elevator. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it.

The elevator dinged signalling that it had arrived, the doors bounced open and I pulled Kommissar on to the elevator with me and pressed the third floor. We stood in silence for a bit until I looked up at her and squeezed her hand and said "Kommissar?" 

Her eyes snapped down to mine and said "Meine name ist Luisa" 

I nodded and tested the name "Luisa" I smiled it tasted sweet on my lips. "I love your name, it's beautiful"

"Maus, vhat vere you going to say?" Luisa said

"I was going to ask, what you were thinking" I said

"I'm just nervous Maus, it's been awhile" Luisa said looking away from me as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened to my floor I pulled Luisa off the elevator and towards my room.

"To be honest Luisa, I'm a tad nervous as well" I said stopping in front of my door. 

I dropped Luisa's hand as I grabbed my room keycard from my back pocket , and opened the door letting Luisa enter first and flicked on the light momentarily blinding myself.

My eyes finally ajusted to the light and seen that Luisa was sitting on my couch watching me with a happy smirk on her lips, my confidence faltered slightly as I pulled off my shoes awkwardly and made my way towards her.

I bent over Luisa and kissed her feeling my confidence come back with full force as she released a small moan, I pulled back from the kiss and took her hands in mine, pulling Luisa to her feet and towards the bed then stopped as I turned to face her and said "Lay down"

Luisa nodded not saying anything and crawled on to the bed laying down on her back. I smiled and moved to strattle her, as I let my hands move slowly up her hips to her waist and under her shirt. I ran my fingers down her tones stomach. I slowly started lifting her shirt inch by inch kissing, licking and nipping at every piece of skin revealed to me.

Once I had her shirt off and on to the ground beside my bed I slid myself off her and worked on her pants. But she had stopped me and sat up reaching for the hem of my tank-top and started to pull at it taking it off my body. I looked in to Luisa's eyes seeing nothing but pure desire. as I felt an impulse from deep inside the depths of my soul, as I closed the distance between us. My lips closing over Luisa's as a small groan came from the blonde. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to pour everything I felt for Luisa in to that kiss. 

I ran my hand around her back and found the clasp of her bra and popped them open pulling the bra from her body, throwing it behind me as well. Still kissing Luisa I slowly lowered her to the bed and let my left hand pinch her pink nipple getting a surprised gasp from the blonde.

I pulled back from the kiss and moved my hands to her pants to undo them than started to pull her pants down and off her body, dropping them to the floor with the rest of her clothing. As I moved so that I sat in between Luisa's legs, I smiled and lent down to whisper in Luisa's ear "I want tonight to be all about you" 

I let my hands run over Luisa's body and watched as she shivered, I ran my hand to the hem of her black lace panties and stopped, watching as Luisa stopped breathing. I chuckled and said "Relax"

Luisa shuttered and let out a shaky breath, I laced my fingers in the waist band of her panties and pulled them down, removing the last piece of clothing. I lent down and nibbled on Luisa's slightly protruding hip bones, then glanced at the blonde, she was nicely trimed a small triangle of blonde hairs. I smiled and kissed the small triangle and continued lower kissing right over her dripping centre as Luisa let out a shaky "Fuck"

I pulled back and looked at Luisa and sighed thinking 'there is no words that could describe how beautiful she was to me' how heavenly; she was a true goddess. My gaze darted up too Luisa's face to see her cheeks were flushed a light pink. 

I followed her gaze and noticed that my excitement was already obvious as for my clothing was slightly tented, Luisa lent forward and cupped the hard langth into her hand. As I let out a soft whine then lent forward crashing our lips together in a hard kiss, our teeth clashing against one another's.

I felt hands at my pants undoing them than pushed them down freeing me from my confinement, my cock stood proud, a small amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip. I lent down again locking our lips together I opened my mouth as I felt Luisa's tongue, our tongues fought for dominance as Luisa locked her legs around my hips pulling me closer, my tip brushing her heat, I let out a guttural groan losing the battle for dominance, but not caring as I readjusted myself and lifted Luisa's legs so that they sat on my shoulders. 

I aligned myself and looked up to catch Luisa's eyes as I pushed inside. Her tight heat was euphoric as I entered her, leaning forward so she was nearly bent in half and went as deep as I could.

I could feel Luisa clenching around me, as I kept my gaze on hers, she let out a moan as I sank a little deeper, my face came closer to Luisa's seeing an emotion I had never seen before.

"Does it feel good?" I asked biting my lip

"Gott, Ja!" Luisa called out touching my face as I felt her body tighten

"Bitte Beca" Luisa whispered gasping, her body bouncing against the bed with every hard thrust.

Bitte, just a little more..." Luisa whined

Pulling Luisa's legs with me, I lent back and changed my angle, Luisa's whole body was trembling, her hand gripped at my arms tightly. I could feel Luisa's body bucking into mine. I felt Luisa's inner walls clamp down on me as she screamed my name falling limp on the bed panting.

I slowed to a stop and started to pull away, until I felt her legs cross around my back to keep me from pulling away, as she said "Vhat are you doing" 

"I didn't think you'd want me to- you know-" I said 

I felt Luisa tighten around me and fell silent for acouple of minutes before saying "Of course I do" as she lent forward to kiss me fervently then pulled back and continued saying "I want you to cum inside me"

I stared at Luisa for a second before I gripped her hips tightly and started to slam into her, causing Luisa to shudder as I bent forwards to change my angle again, as Luisa shook with her second orgasm. I could feel her juices cover me where we were joined. I could feel myself stiffen as I exploded inside her shooting my seed deep inside Luisa

I pulled out and collapsed on to her both of us trying to caught our breaths, as I happily kissed Luisa's shoulder, neck, cheek anywhere I could reach. I had finally gained enough strangth to look up at the time and seen it was 10:30pm, and I need rest so I could get up at 6:00 to pack my bag so that I could be ready for my flight back to Barden. I turned and seen that Luisa was or ready asleep. I got out of bed and walked to the door and locked it, then made my way back to the bed.

I kissed Luisa and whispered "Luisa" causing her to stir and look at me. A small smile forming on her lips as I said "Come on let's get under the blankets"

Luisa nodded and moved enough to pull the blankets from underneath herself and got inside falling back asleep, I got in the blankets behind her turning off the lights and drifted away in to a sleep full of dreams.


End file.
